


Just Like You

by superwholocked_for_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone is Supportive, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Mondo learns how to actually communicate his trauma, Not Canon Compliant, Other, no main ships but there may be some referenced later, please let these kids be happy, they are workout buddies, thh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_for_life/pseuds/superwholocked_for_life
Summary: Chihiro wants to become stronger, and who better to ask than the ultimate biker gang leader?—————————————Credit to @flower.crown.lesbian on TikTok for the inspiration behind this fic!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Predicament

-  
Chihiro took a deep breath in. He knew he had to tell someone, he just didn’t know who. He sat down at his lunch table, the first to arrive. The silence didn’t last long. “Hi Fujisaki! What’s up?” Aoi asked him happily, setting down her tray. “Oh nothing really, how about you Hina?” Chihiro replied politely. Aoi began to ramble about her latest swim meet, and the other students began to move into the lunch room.

Chihiro was listening to Aoi, nodding whenever he felt it was appropriate, but his mind was split between the current conversation and his predicament. He could tell Aoi, but who knows how long she would be able to keep his secret? Sakura would be a good option, but he really wanted someone manly to work with. Someone strong and trustworthy and- 

“Hello Asahina, hello Fujisaki!” Kiyotaka loudly announced his and Mondo’s arrival, sliding onto the bench. That’s it! Mondo would be perfect. He was strong, cool, and definitely masculine. Also, he could trust him to keep his secret, at least until he got stronger. “I told you silly, call me Hina!” Aoi said playfully, poking the hall monitor in the arm. “Ah! My apologies Hina.” Kiyotaka smiled brightly. Soon, everyone began to get caught up in their own conversations, which left Chihiro the perfect opportunity to ask Mondo to help him!

“Hey Owada, can I talk to you for a minute?” Chihiro asked softly. “What do y’a think you’re doin now? Naw, I’m just messing with ya , what’s up Fujisaki?” Mondo laughed. “Well I was wondering if we could talk in private, say, later tonight? Near the training rooms?” Mondo raised an eyebrow but agreed “Uh yeah sure, why?” “Uh no reason! Just wanted to let you know something, kay?” the programmer smiled nervously. “...Yeah no worries buddy, I’ll be there.” Mondo promised, and they both went back to their lunches. 

Chihiro smiled to himself, phase one was in action! Now all he had to do was hope the rest of his plan worked out.


	2. Confession

\- 

10:05. Chihiro sat on the bench outside of the training rooms. 10:09. He kept fiddling with the hem of his skirt, folding it into pleats and smoothing it out again. The repetitive action calmed him. 10:11. He sighed. He knew Owada had a loose sense of time, and he was early, but that did nothing to calm the worry in his heart that the biker had ditched him.

10:17. Mondo tramped through the doorway, and Chihiro’s head shot up. “Yeah sorry I’m late, I didn’t realize the time.” He said, acknowledging the hacker. “So what’d y’a wanna talk about that was so important?” Mondo asked, moving more into the room.

“Well it isn’t super serious, but I was wondering if you would train me in private? I just really want to become stronger! I know I can do it, I just need help getting started.” he said brightly. “Shit well, thanks Fujisaki but wouldn’t Ogami be a better person to talk to about this? Seeing as you’re both chicks.” 

Any confidence Chihiro had in his decision drained from his mind and body once Mondo asked him that. “Well I mean, you see it’s kinda funny, well not really but, you know what this was actually not my best idea it’s stupid nevermind you can just-“ Chihiro was stopped mid ramble by the biker placing his large hands on the smaller man’s shoulders, shaking him lightly. “You need to chill out. Just spit it out already.” Chihiro exhaled.

“You know the whole ‘my word is my bond thing’ you bikers have?” He started out, fiddling with the hem of his dress. “Yeah... what about it?” Mondo asked suspiciously. “Well I mean does that apply to everything or is it only for special occasions?” “Well I don’t know. It’s sorta just there I guess. Why do you need to know?” 

Well here goes nothing. “Uh you might want to sit down for this.” Chihiro warned, gesturing to the bench he was previously seated on. “Dude you’re kinda freaking me out now. You didn’t like.... kill anyone did ya?” Mondo took a seat, eyeing Chihiro up and down. 

“No no, nothing like that don’t worry! Um, please don’t hate me but I’ve been... hiding something from you. From everyone for a while now.” Mondo’s eyes were transfixed on Chihiro.

“I’m....... not a girl Mondo.”

“The hell do you mean?” Mondo yelled. Chihiro gripped his hem and let the words pour out of him. “I mean I’m a boy. I just wear girly clothes because I feel like I have to.” “Why the hell-“ “Mondo please let me finish. I’ve never been a particularly masculine guy, and my build has always been like this” Chihiro gestured vaguely at himself before continuing. “So you can imagine the kind of stuff someone like me went through as a kid. Eventually I realized all the stuff I liked and the way I looked were perfectly acceptable for a girl, so I moved schools and started dressing the way I do now. It’s not half bad really, dresses are criminally underrated and I’ve flown under the radar of bullies for a couple years now!” 

He stood there, trying to gauge Mondo’s response. The biker in question ran his fingers through his mullet, nervously tugging at the strands. “So let me get this straight- you’re a dude that gets off on actin like a chick? Or is it like a uh fuckin- what’s the word, you know....” Mondo gestured with one hand in Chihiro’s direction, asking for help. “Defense mechanism?” “That’s the bitch! So it’s like a defense mechanism or somethin?” Chihiro nodded. “I just got one more question. Why did ya tell me of all people?” 

“Isn’t that obvious? You’re so manly and strong and cool and you’re everything I want to be! Plus you’re super trustworthy and I- Owada what’s wrong?” Mondo had a haunted look in his eyes and his fists were clenched. 

“Mondo? Are you okay?” “The fuck did you say to me?” Chihiro was shocked. “Huh? What are you talking about?” “About me bein all strong and crap, that’s a load of bull and you know it! So ya think you’re stronger than me? Well maybe that’s true! A little thing like you, stronger than my weak ass, figures. You’re more man than anyone. Except for him.... but I’m not gonna stand for that. I’m more man than you’ll ever be! I’ll be stronger than you and Daiya combined!” Mondo roared, screaming at the smaller boy with a finger jabbed in his face. His eyes tracked to the dumbbell rack next to them and Mondo heaved one into his hand, knuckles white.

“Mondo what are you saying? I don’t understand! What did I do wrong?” Chihiro cried, tears forming in his eyes. Mondo looked like he wanted to move closer and crush him, but suddenly the fury on his face morphed into pain and he crumbled to the floor, heaving sobs. 

“I-I don’t. I didn’t mean to, please don’t- I didn’t mean it!” The dumbbell clattered to the ground and Mondo tore at his hair. Chihiro stood rooted in his spot, confused and honestly a little scared. It took him a moment to snap out of it and focus on the scene in front of him. He started to walk towards Mondo, but hesitated. “Can I come closer? I mean you wouldn’t- you’re not gonna kill me, are you?” Chihiro asked, eyeing the dumbbell an arms length away from the shattered biker.

He shot his head up from his position, face red and black lines of tears running down his cheeks. “I would- why? What’s, did I do that? Oh god shit, I’m so fuckin sorry I would- I mean I did but you... Chihiro please forgive me!” Mondo begged, trying to understand what had happened. “I swear on my life, I didn’t know what was happening- it was like my body was moving without me. I would never hurt a chick, well I mean you’re not a chick now I guess but- I could never hurt you! I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself and- and I-“ Mondo was cut short by the smaller man kneeling next to him and doing his best to wrap him in a hug, but his size betrayed him. His jaw dropped in shock. 

“Mondo- I can call you Mondo, right?- Anyway Mondo, it’s okay. I obviously did something wrong and you got angry, but it’s okay. You didn’t hurt me, I’m fine! I don’t think you are though, so let’s calm down and talk about this, kay?” the programmer smiled. Mondo nodded, and hugged Chihiro back. After a while his breathing returned to normal and he was pretty much back to himself, albeit vulnerable and a little frazzled. 

“Yeah, s’okay.” Mondo said. “Huh?” Chihiro tilted his head in confusion. “You callin me Mondo and all that. You uh mind if I call you Chihiro?” Mondo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact as best he could. “Yeah! Are we friends now?” He asked shyly. “Shit I mean- I guess. Yeah, we’re bros.” Mondo smiled.

“Great! Well we should probably go to bed now, I’ll talk to you about whatever that whole thing was first thing tomorrow, alright?” Chihiro proposed. “Okay. Night Chi.” Mondo said, walking to the dorm area. 

Chihiro crept back to his dorm, shutting the door behind him and sliding to the floor. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and the evening’s events finally caught up with him. Gasping for air, he put a hand to his chest, trying to calm his erratic heart. He almost died. He was no match for Mondo’s sheer size, let alone strength and anger. ‘Now I know more than ever that I need to be stronger. And now I have a friend to help me.’ Chihiro thought, smiling to himself as he crawled into bed. He was exhausted, and by the time his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.


	3. Opening Up

-  
Chihiro glanced at the nameplates lining the hallway, until he found Owada’s room. He knocked on the door politely, and soon enough Mondo opened the door. “Where’re we going?” He asked, stepping out of the dorm. “Just to the park, it’ll give us more time to talk that way.” Chihiro answered, making his way towards the main door of the school. The two men walked for a little while before the silence was broken.

“So, wanna tell me what last night was about? Who is Daiya?” Chihiro started, looking at the biker expectantly. Mondo looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets “Yeah, guess I owe ya an explanation for all that. Daiya is... was my big brother. He started up the gang y’know? Everyone looked up to him, myself included. He was always so smart and strong and cool headed, a natural born leader. Me, I was just his kid brother with a temper. That’s how the gang saw me anyway.” Mondo began, awe and pride in his voice when speaking of Daiya. 

“Then, couple years ago he was steppin down, said something about getting too old for us anymore. I was going to be the new leader and that would’a been fine if the gang respected me. They started whispering and shit, saying I wasn’t good enough to be the head, and I guess it got to me. The night of his retirement, I challenged Daiya to a race, to prove who was more of a man, the better leader. He didn’t wanna do it, but I was not about to listen to him so he gave in. I guess I got too caught up in the race that I wasn’t watching where I was goin, and the next thing I know I-“ Mondo shuddered, but continued after a breath “There was this huge semi, came outta nowhere, and Daiya.... he pushed me out of the way, took the truck head on. He died in my arms that night, I killed my own brother for no fuckin reason.” He spat, jaw clenched.

Chihiro exhaled, not knowing what to say. “Mondo I, I am so sorry. That must have been so hard to deal with...” he sympathized, putting a hand on Mondo’s arm for a moment. 

“It is. And I guess ever since I’ve always felt kinda inferior and jealous of his strength, strength I’ll never have. I’ve only told this to one other person before, and that was pretty recent as well. I kept it hidden like a goddamn coward, telling everyone who asked it was an accident or just cursin’ em out. And then here comes this little dude, with so much to lose, asking me to teach him ta be strong. That just set something off in me that you never shoulda seen, you didn’t deserve any of that and I wanna say I’m really fuckin sorry Chi. I understand if y’a don’t wanna talk to me anymore.” Mondo looked away from the hacker, afraid to see his face.

“Mondo why would you think that? It took a lot of strength right now to open up to me, and you made me realize last night that I really know nothing about how to defend myself. You’re still the most manly guy I know, and I still want you to help me!” Chihiro exclaimed, encouragement in his voice. 

“You’re way too good kid, never change. Well if you wanna work out, I guess we could do that. First, let’s start off with a sorta base plan, like how you wanna look and the kind of stuff you want to learn...” Mondo continued, with Chihiro eagerly listening to his advice. “So, does Monday work for ya?” He proposed. “Yeah! I can’t wait Mondo!” The programmer cheered. “Oh! One more thing. I’m really glad we talked about this. Thank you for believing in me.” He smiled. “I’m glad too, little dude.” Mondo smiled back, and they went their separate ways into the school building.


End file.
